The present invention relates to boxes or article carriers made of paperboard, corrugated board or the like, and is more particularly directed to a container which can be handed out to attendees at a convention or meeting and can be used for storing and carrying literature, photographs, and other materials that may be obtained at the convention or meeting.
The invention is more particularly directed to a lightweight, inexpensive, simple to assemble, and disposable attache case in the form of a box that is made up out of a single sheet of rigid material, such as paperboard, corrugated board, or the like.
There exists the need for a low-cost but satisfactory convention box, preferably in the form of an attache case or a similar box-like construction that can be handed out to conventioneers and meeting attendees at a meeting or convention site. Generally, at a meeting the attendees accumulate large quantities of literature, handouts, photos, and samples, and the conventional means for carrying this is in a paper or plastic film sack or bag. However, these sacks and bags are not rigid, and the reports, photos, samples, and other handouts can be damaged or bent from handling.